Happily Ever After: Selection SYOC OPEN
by AWritersPassion
Summary: <html><head></head>35 girls and 1 Selection. 35 girls and one prince. 35 girls and one crown. 1 winner and no 2nd place. 35 girls and one happily ever after. Selection SYOC 15/35 spots taken</html>
1. Instructions

**Happily Ever After**

Selection SYOC

35 girls and one prince. 35 girls and one crown. 1 winner and no 2nd place. 35 girls and one happily ever after.

Submission Rules

No Mary Sues (aka no perfect characters)

Don't Submit through reviews. PM only.

Be detailed, but if your PM takes up 3 whole page then you'll be denied

Give your character depth. Your personality cant just be " she's nice and smart"

Fill _everything_ out unless it says optional

Basics

Name:

Age:

Cast:

Job:

Appearance

Figure (ex. curvy, boney):

Weight:

Height:

Skin Tone:

Head Shape:

Eye Shape:

Eye Colour:

Nose Shape:

Mouth Shape:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Hair Texture (ex. wavy, straight, frizzy):

Look Alike (optional):

Personality

Basic Personality (list 15-30 characteristics ex. Extroverted, Sarcastic, etc.):

Hobbies/Liked Activities:

Disliked Activities:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Family

Mother:

Father:

*add siblings if needed*

Friends

Best Friend:

*add others if needed*

Other

History/Past:

Past boyfriends?:

Feelings about the selection:

In it for the Crown or the Prince:

Other:

This will be written a little different then most SYOC. I won't write a short and simple chapter for each character, but instead all divide I'll the characters into groups of five. The first chapter will have five versions each from the POV of 1 of the girls in group A. The second chapter will be from the POV of group b girls , etc. Over time the groups will change and be come smaller so by the end the princes wife will be well known. In a few cases, like a dance, all the girls will have chapter from there POV and a few ,like he first meeting with the prince and when the selected girls are first announced, will be from the Princes POV. Who will be eliminated will depend mainly on my decision, but also partly by a poll I'll put on my profile once the selection begins to vote who will stay in the selection.


	2. Prince Alexander

Basics

Name: Alexander Shreave

Age: 19

Cast: 1

Job: Prince

Appearance

Figure (ex. curvy, boney): Average

Weight: 150 lb.

Height: 6 Ft

Skins Tone: Pale

Head Shape: rectangle

Eye Shape: large, almond

Eye Colour: sky blue

Nose Shape: long, soft curves/not boney

Mouth Shape: thick lower lip, thing upper lip

Hair Style: parted on the right and sticks up a bit on the left side

Hair Color: blond

Hair Texture (ex. wavy, straight, frizzy): straight

Personality

Basic Personality (list 15-30 characteristics ex. Extroverted, Sarcastic, etc.): Kind, Nurturing, Smart, Sarcastic, Teasing, Introverted, Adventurous, Thoughtful, Down to Earth, Funny, Daredevil, Gentle, Curious, Determined, a lot like Maxon but less uptight

Hobbies/Liked Activities: Art, Archery, Outdoor activities

Disliked Activities: Movies,

Skills: Strong, Agile, Smart

Weaknesses: Self-Conscious, Overly Honest

Family

Mother: America Shreave (37)

Father: Maxon Shreave (39)

Sister: Zoe Shreave (12)

Friends

Best Friend: Tyler Woodwork

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all the people who pointed out that the name Ethan was already being used :) and sorry to the author who was already had a prince with that name. I didn't realize there were so many SYOC already out there.<strong>


	3. Selected List

**The Selected**

Your Province will be assigned automatically

Group A

Kent: Lilian "Lily" Woods, 5

Hansport: Holly Rebecca Brown, 6

Waverly: Roselyn Tatyanna, 4

Zuni: April Elizabeth Josephson, 3

Paloma: Antonia Avril Caslyn, 2

Group B

Clermont: Teala Aedons, , 2

Tammins: Gabrielle Marie Intest, 2

Sonage: Takara Sora Sakurak, 5

Dakota:

Columbia: Marie Greystone, 3

Group C

Sota: Danisha Aarse, 5

Allens: Sadie Graysman, 3

Likely: Lynndyn Jay Parker, 7

Atlin: Ruby Blaise McCray, 2

Hundson:Brynlee Harris, 5

Group D

Honduragua: Teala Aedons, , 2

Sumner:

Labrador:

Fennley:

Bankston:

Group E

Whites: Cecilia Beaumont,2

Bonita:

Angeles:

Midston:

Belcourt:

Group F

St. George:

Panama:

Denbeigh:

Calgary:

Baffin:

Group G

Ottaro:

Lakedon:

Yukon:

Dominca:

Carolina:


	4. Prologue

**Prologue**

"He's so small!" I exclaimed, my eyes momentarily meeting Maxon's before darting back towards our new baby. Our baby. What a strange sentence. I'd had nine month to get used to it, but it still seemed entirely alien to me. Our baby with my blue eyes full of unmistakable curiosity, and with little tufts of Maxon's blonde hair scattered around his scalp. Our baby with the bright red skin of a new born and irritated little wails that quickly faded away replaced with a intense gaze as he took in his surroundings. Our baby who was the crown prince of Illea. Alexander reached up, making a little gurgle noise a he grouped my face. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"You know" said Maxon with a fake skeptical expression. "I think he'll make an even better king then I am"

**9 months later...**

"Come on...You can do it." I coaxed as Alex tripped a little trying to cross the two meter distance between me and Maxon. "Just a few more steps...almost there..." Alexander stumbled into the king's arms

And was swept into the air as Maxon announced

"The all mighty Alexander Shreave completes his next obstacle on his journey towards kinghood!" I rolled my eyes

"Is his next goal escaping the treacherous high chair?" I ask with a smirk as I took him into my arms and brought him towards the kitchen for lunch

"Interesting idea.." He mussed

"I was being sarcastic!" I sighed though anyone really listening could tell I wasn't really annoyed.

**4 years later...**

"This is a baby?" Alexander asked as he reached forward to poke his new sister Zoe's cheek only to be swatted away by my hand.

"Yeah and believe it or not you used to look exactly the same. Pink skin and everything" Maxon teased, ruffling Alexander's hair.

"No way!" said Alex turning his nose up and pouting in denial. Maxon laughed, but I frowned a little and was about to scold him before I reconsidered and remembered that he was just a five year old.

"You should go and get ready for bed" I advised. " You'll want to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow." As Alexander scampered up the stairwell Maxon's smile slipped away a little.

"I can't believe you convinced me to has another kid!" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Exactly that" he replied, and I was surprised to see that he really did look nervous. "I just...I'm worried that we won't be able to give Alexander the education and childhood he needs, while raising Zoe into a well develops child at the same time and I just..." he sighed "no, I should be honest." He gulped and gazed at the floor "I'm worried I'll become like my father." I gasped.

"Maxon even if we need to get a maid to teach Zoe to talk because we're to busy teaching Alex to read, even if I need to hire an music teacher instead of training the kids myself, or if your to busy with budget consultations to teach them to hunt, that is nothing like beating your child for saying something you don't agree with. That is nothing like leaving layers of scars on you sons back or canning your daughter until she cries. Maxon, you are nothing like your father."

Maxon nodded, though his eyes never left the ground.

**7 years later...**

A gazed out the window watching as a guard instructed Alexander on shooting an arrow. His eyebrow furrowed in concentration as he released the bow string sending the arrow flying. With a _thunk_ the arrow embedded it self about 3 inches away from the bulls-eye. Alex did a little dance around the gardens. A small smile crossed my face.

Suddenly Alex noticed my and gave a exited wave. I grinned back and lifted my hand up in greeting. I couldn't believe how fast he'd grown. Though I guess all parents say that.

**7 years later...**

Alexander's POV

"I just feel like it's a sick way of choosing a wife" I said as I paced back and forth in my fathers study. "Both for the girls and me. They're going to be entered into a contest where the whole process is based on peoples opinions. There constantly going to be judged by everyone. Me, you, mom, and even the public. I'm being fought over like I'm some kind of valuable prize, and even though most of the girls are probably looking for love, I constantly have to worry if there acting or if they just want the crown. It's driving me crazy."

"I know how you feel" the king said with a sigh "but you're royalty, and putting you out in the public to live like a normal citizen would be extremely dangerous. This is the best way." I took a deep breath.

"I understand father" I said was I faced him and tried to, but on a calm face like he always told me to. "I just wish It could be done another way." I turned and left the room, left to dwell in my own thoughts.


End file.
